


The (Shipped) Gold Standard

by lilacnightmares



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Clumsy OC, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Miscommunication, Misheard Conversation, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Self-Denial, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Mammon hates it that she spends time with his brothers instead of him. He was her first, so, he was the most important demon in her life. What's really bugging him is how much time she's spending with Asmo. Why would she be paling around with Asmo of all people when The Great Mammon has a free schedule (not really) on his hands?!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The (Shipped) Gold Standard

If there’s one thing that Mammon is certain of it’s that he does not care that Azalea has been spending more time with Asmodeus then him lately. 

As if it was something that really got under his skin or whatever! 

No, no, no way, nope, nothing of the sort, nuh-uh, not at all, not him, no way, no how, he’s not even bothered by it, and why would he even care about something like that? She’s just another human and a Demon as great as Mammon would never be concerned with one of those! 

The great Mammon would never ever be concerned or jealous about a lowly human not giving him any attention. 

He has better things to do with his life. 

He has money to make and opportunities to build up, and he isn’t going to let himself get worked up over nothing. He has plenty of things to do and worry about taking care of instead of getting worked up over that girl, a human who didn’t know how to stand on her own two legs without walking headfast into the doorframe—

Whatever, he’s not mad about it. 

He doesn’t care! 

Mammon didn’t care so much that he was going to give her a piece of his mind for being so loud when he’s trying to get some work done. 

Yeah, he was trying to do some needed homework for once in his life but he can’t focus with the sound of her laughter coming from down the hall. How could he even try to get started when she wouldn’t get out of his head?!

It wasn’t like she didn’t already smile and laugh all the damn time. Azalea was guilty of looking like the sunshine embodied in a human. 

Her eyes were always glittering with something mischievous and out of this world. Her whole shtick was that she was prone to tripping over her two left feet and falling on her ass, only to spring back up and proclaim loudly, “ _ Hahaha! I meant to do that, no worries! _ ” 

He had known humans to be fragile, but she took the cake AND the frosting on top of it. 

There was always some kind of scrape or bruise on her body from her head all the way to her toes, and she looked like she was singlehandedly funding the bandage industry all on her own. Sometimes when he asked her how she even got one cut, Azalea had that dumb cheesy grin on her face and shrugged her shoulders. 

_ Mammon sat on the edge of the bed as she tended to one of her more recent scrapes, “One of these days yer’ gonna shatter into a million places, ya hear me, human?” he said. “I don’t even know how the hell ya keep getting those bruises. I was with ya all day long with Levi, you didn’t do shit that shoulda’ left with hurt at all, Azalea.” _

_ “Yout guess is as good as mine would be, Mammie,” she would say with that stupid smile. “It’s one of life’s greatest mysteries if you ask me. I’m used to it. A little disaster never hurt anybody. It’s humbling every now and again.” _

Never let it be said that he understood any of the dribble that came out of her mouth. 

He didn’t think that his brothers did either because without fail, every single time, somebody would rush to her side to coddle her for being so clumsy. Despite the constant assurance that she could survive even the most dangerous of spats that could be sent her way out of the blue, nobody was gonna believe that quip. 

Azalea was often always babied by everybody. 

It had just gotten a bit worse as of late because she was stealing hearts left and right.

It may have had something to do with the lingering trace of angel aura inside her soul that made her unbelievably hard to look away from. Her smile and kindness had no bounds and even the toughest of people struggled to turn her away. The downside to that ability of hers was that her attention was often getting stolen away from everybody except him! 

The moment he tried to swoop in and hang out with her, one of his brothers would jump in his way and sweep her out of the room before he could chase after him. He never let them get far from earshot, though. 

No funny business on Mammon’s watch! 

He wouldn’t stand for one of those second-choice rejects to think that they were better than the great Mammon. Yet, Azalea wasn’t hanging out with him today, she was hanging out with Asmodeus of all people! Now that was irritating as hell and fueled the fire that was churning inside of him to burn even hotter.

Wait, did it irritate him because it reminded him of the fact that she was spending so much time with the others? Or did it annoy him because she had completely forgotten that he was her first guy and that meant that he was more important than the rest of em’?! Mammon hurriedly shook that thought from his head.

He didn’t really care about that nonsense, he just wanted her and Asmo to shut the hell up so that he could make himself a game plan. He was never ever going to get anything done with her haunting the back of his thoughts. At the very least, if she was going to be bothering him then she should have been doing it in his room instead of out here with one of his brothers! 

That’s the only reason he would accept her getting on his nerve. If she was sitting next to him and laughing at his jokes, pressing her hand against his every now and again, as she had no filter and no sense of space when she was really jovial. 

Azalea would just blurt out whatever came to mind first without any second thoughts. Mammon liked to think she was only ever so open and clear with him. 

That she shared her thoughts and feelings with only him and nobody else in the universe, and why wouldn’t she do that instinctively, anyway? He was the most important Demon in all of Devildom and he was the first one that had any patience for her absolute nonsense in the first place if it hadn’t been for him—

Her progress would have never been as easy as it was! 

That was for damn sure.

She would have been left floundering, unsure of herself and getting into even more trouble than he was known to crawl into. 

Mammon didn’t even know why she thought that she would bother herself with being around Asmo of all people. She wasn’t into him but that didn’t mean that the flirty bastard would keep his hands and words to himself. No way in hell had that ever been something that he was capable of, and Mammon scoffed at the idea that he would change. 

It was probably just the sheer notion that that clumsy fragile human was in close quarters with the touchy-feely bastard irritated him. Mammon stopped in front of the door and pressed his ear to the crack to get a better listen in to what was going on inside. 

Azalea’s voice came not long after that, “I dunno how I feel about this much sheer lace on the bodice, Asmo. Are you sure that this is what will work for you? I can’t say I’ve ever made somethin’ this frilly and revealing before.”

“There’s no time like the present to learn something new about yourself, darling,” Asmo practically purred. “I say it’s absolutely ravishing, _ delicious, delectable even, hahaha _ . Can you just imagine what it will look like when it’s done? Less is more when you want to enthrall others with your body, I promise you, Aza. Would I ever steer you wrong? Leaving just enough to the imagination while giving them a taste of the rest will always be the way to someone’s desires.”

There was a pause. 

Then, Azalea’s laughter rang out again and made his chest clench, “I’ll take your word for it. You know more about this stuff then I do. I know you’re a lot better at this sort of stuff then I am, actually. I just appreciate that you’re trying to help me out lately, Asmo. I’m a bit of a mess when it comes to cute looks. I’ve never been able to wrap my head around something that wasn’t ripped or studded. I’m still… kind of a novice, if I’m honest about it.”

“Hahaha, I know a  _ few things  _ that I could show you how to wrap your head around, darling—”

Nope. 

No way. 

Whatever irritation that he had been feeling was now kicked up to an eleven, no, twelve, no wait, now it was a definitely a twenty, and he wasn’t about to let Asmo get all touchy-feely with _ his _ human right when he was standing right there! 

Hell no! 

Mammon quickly thrust open the door to the room before this conversation could get any further then it could, his loud voice cutting through their conversation like a knife, “Hey, hey, hey! Don’t even think about that, man! Get your damned grubby hands off of Azalea right now, Asmo! Who said that you were allowed to do somethin’ like that to my human?! ‘Specially when all of us can hear what you’re doin’ in here!”

Two sets of eyes were staring at him now and well, he had clearly misread this entire situation, hadn’t he? They weren’t tangled up in the middle of the bed doing something indecent. His face was still red at the lingering images that he had pictured. 

They were sitting on the floor in a pile of lace and ruffles that he couldn’t see the beginning or end of, but not in the way that he thought they were. 

Azalea had out her sewing supplies which explained the bit of a mess and her sketchbook was covered in design doodles and scrawled writing that he couldn’t read. 

As a matter of fact, there were a lot of notes and abandoned designs. The only thing that was indecent was the fact that she had taken his measurements since her sizing rulers were out and strewn across his brother. 

It was like they had turned the space into what her bedroom looked like, a mess of a design studio that made no sense to him whatsoever. 

So, clearly, they were working out some kind of something together in here. Mammon didn’t know anything about that half of these things, all he knew was looking good in the final project and winking at the camera. The other work that went into fashion design wasn’t something that he got into himself.

Mammon never cared to learn beyond what he needed to know because that venture wasn’t much money for him. He couldn’t make a thing. He could look damn good in something though and that’s where he made his money. 

He took his part on the other side of it, while people like Azalea were working on the other front to get the product to people like him. 

Azalea looked at Mammon and then she looked back at Asmo, twice, before pressing a hand to her lips in a little fake gasp, “Asmo! Why didn’t you tell me we were doing something indecent right now? I would have at least put in more of an effort if I knew! Golly, I just can’t believe it. Here I thought we were working on an outfit when we were doing it!” 

Asmo wasn’t all that pleased either, “Mammon, you barge in the absolute worst times, you know that?” he mumbled. “We could have been having real fun and you go and make a mess of things, ah, typical.”

She thought that she was being real cute again, didn’t she? That didn’t assume Mammon in the slightest. “Oi! Don’t even joke about that, human, it ain’t even funny,” he barked. “The hell do ya think you’re doing in here with the doors all shut, I thought we said no closed doors when Azalea is in your room, Asmo.”

“No, that was in regards to _ your room _ , Mammon,” Asmo deflected, quickly. “I’m not an animal. I do respect boundaries, you know? Like you don’t since you kindly barged in. Aza here wanted to practice out of her comfort zone and she knew that I was the only one in this house that understands anything about fashion, of course, she came to me.” 

“Are you sayin’ that I wouldn’t know anything about that, either? Like I’m dumb?” Mammon scowled, his arms set firmly on his hips as he glared down at his brother. 

“You said it, dear, not me,” Asmo replied, his tone as sweet as honey.

“And you!” Mammon immediately hiked her up by the shoulders so that she was standing up and now not sitting so close to Asmodeus. “Why the hell were ya’ talking about something with lace?! You said you only knew how to make yourself look like a grunge garage band girl!”

Now his eyes settled on the purple-haired girl, she looked so innocent with that dopey smile on her face. Her baby blue eyes were a bit perplexed by his attitude, but not all that surprised since he often stormed into the room when somebody got a little too close to her or started acting up. 

She shook her head, “I guess if you overheard anything that we were talking about, you should know that it’s nothing _ like that _ , Mammie. We’ve been working on making something for him, not me! As if I would wear something like this when you know it’s so not my style!” 

Azalea leaned over to scoop up her notebook and show him what she had been working on. It was very risque, to say the least.

You could have hardly called that an outfit and more just said it was lingerie, and it was barely even something that would have covered somebody’s body. There was a lot of transparent fabric here and there but it covered things just enough that you could have called it sheer tissue paper. 

She often wore many layers of clothes so the idea that she could have been wearing something like  _ that _ made his cheeks burn hotly. Azalea in something like that... Man, he couldn’t have been happier with himself for wearing his shades then he was at this moment. 

Wait, no! 

He didn’t feel anything towards that imagery! 

No, no, no! 

Mammon’s eyes flickered between the page and her back and forth until he caught a glimpse of Asmo looking at him with  _ one of those looks _ . You know the ones, where he knows what you’re thinking and he wants to tease you about it. Mammon gave him a warning glance but that didn’t seem to deter him from opening his damn mouth. 

He smirked, “Perhaps  _ Mammie _ would be interested in seeing you in—” 

“Shut up!” Mammon hissed. 

Azalea cocked her head to the side, still a bit at a loss. 

Mammon wasn’t about to that that get out on the open to be burned with, he changed directions rather quickly to save his ass and looked back at the human. “If your gonna be spending so much time working on something for Asmo, then you should have plenty of time to do the same thing for me right now, miss designer! He’s not the one that’s an actual model, ya’ know!”

She blinked, “You want me to make you some lingerie too? I mean, that’s not much of a stretch but I never took you as somebody that would want something frilly or rev—” 

“What?! No! I meant something that was more in line with the great Mammon’s aesthetic, you know my tastes, designer, so why don’t you do somethin’ for me? After all, I’m your first and that means that I should be the first line for ya stuff! C’mon, no time to waste, let’s go!” was his immediate line of defense, he rested his hands on her shoulders and began to push her out of Asmo’s room. 

“Well, I have had some ideas for everybody now that you mention it,” she mused, her socks sliding all too easily against the floor underneath them. “But I didn’t know how to bring that up in conversation with everyone without it seeming weird. Huh, well, if you’re into it, then I should work something out with everybody, Mammie, that’s a good idea!” 

Oh, great.

Now he’s gone and done it. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” he stopped in his tracks, “I meant you should style for me, just me.” 

Azalea spun around and beamed. She seemed to not have a care in the world at all about that. She just kept that look on her face. Those blues eyes of hers couldn’t have had any more stars in them then they had at that moment. 

She reached over and grabbed Mammon’s hand, which in turn didn’t help the bright red-stains on his face. “Don’t worry, Mammon, you’ll go next! Asmo and I were just finishing up anyway! So now I get to come and hang out with you for the rest of the day, isn’t that fun? Of course, I’ll need to get out all of my samples from my room and...”

She continued to talk as she picked up her things and put them back into order but all he could think about was how she was talking about him, talking about ideas she had for him, talking about how she had wanted to make things for him, so on and so forth. Mammon ate up everything that she was saying like the greedy little bastard he was. 

He looked damn pleased with himself and smirked in victory as the two of them left Asmo behind to go hang out together in her room. Azalea may have been an oddball at times, and she may have gotten on his nerves, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t his human.

As long as she was focused on him, all was good in the world. 

“Ah, I’ve always liked you, Mammon,” she sighed, happily as soon as the door closed to her room and they were alone. 

_ “Huuuuh?!”  _

Now, those cheeks of hers were turning pink, she glanced away from him and looked down at the ground. “I— I mean, what I mean to say is that I’ve always really liked your um, style, Mammie. I’ve always wanted to try and make something that you might like but I’ve always been too nervous to do without asking you first.”

“Well,” his voice felt foreign to him. “I woulda’ appreciated it even if it was a surprise, Listen to me this one cause I ain’t gonna repeat myself. You may just be a weak human but you do know how to sew, ya’ know. You’re talented.”

“...Thank you, Mammon. You don’t know how much that means to me.” 

“Well, it’d damn better mean a lot to ya’! Compliments from the great Mammon don’t come often and they aren’t always cheap! You’re lucky! Stop blubbering with that look on your face, you look like a hot mess.” 


End file.
